Tino's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1996)
is another Weekenders crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot American video game designer Roger Dearly (Jeff Daniels) lives with his pet dalmatian, Pongo, in London. One day, he takes Pongo for a walk in St. James's Park, and he sets his eyes on a beautiful female dalmatian named Perdita. After a frantic chase through the streets of London, Roger and Pongo discover that Perdita likes Pongo; and her owner, Anita Campbell-Green (Joely Richardson), falls in love with Roger when they meet. After they both end up falling into the lake as a result of their dogs, they return to Roger's home, and Anita accepts his proposal to wed. They get married along with Perdita and Pongo. Anita works as a fashion designer at the House of de Vil. Her boss, the pampered and very glamorous Cruella de Vil (Glenn Close) has a deep passion for fur, going so far as to have a taxidermist, Mr. Skinner, skin a white tiger at the London Zoo to make into a rug for her. Anita, inspired by her dalmatian, designs a coat made with spotted fur. Cruella is intrigued by the idea of making garments out of actual dalmatians and finds it amusing that it would seem as if she was wearing Anita's dog. Anita soon discovers that Perdita is pregnant, and is then informed that she is too, much to her shock. Some time later, Cruella visits their home, and expresses contempt upon meeting Roger. Her initial disgust at them having a baby turns to excitement when she finds out Perdita is expecting too. Several weeks later, she returns when a litter of 15 puppies are born and offers Roger and Anita £7,500 for them, but they refuse. She dismisses Anita and vows revenge against her and Roger. She has her henchmen, Jasper and Horace (Hugh Laurie and Mark Williams) break into their home and steal the puppies while Roger and Anita are gone for a walk at the park taking Pongo and Perdita with them. Along with 84 others that were previously stolen, they deliver them to her ancient country estate, De Vil Mansion. She also hires Mr. Skinner to kill and skin them to create her coat. With the family devastated at the loss of their puppies, Pongo uses the Twilight bark to carry the message via the dogs and animals of London, while Roger and Anita notify the Metropolitan Police Service. A dog who had witnessed the stolen puppies follows Jasper and Horace to the mansion, and finds all of them inside before helping them escape under the duo's noses. They make their way to a nearby farm, where they are later joined by Pongo and Perdita. Cruella arrives at the mansion and soon discovers what has happened. Furious, she decides to carry out the job herself, whilst Jasper and Horace attempt to search for them also. After several mishaps, Jasper and Horace discover nearby police on the hunt for Cruella and her henchmen and hand themselves in, joining Mr. Skinner who was beaten earlier while trying to kill Lucky, who had been left behind. Meanwhile, Cruella tracks the puppies to the farm where they are hiding and tries to retrieve them. However, they outwit her and cause her to fall into a vat of molasses and get thrown through a window into a pigpen. Shortly after, the fleeing dalmatians are found and sent home via the Suffolk Constabulary, while those looking for Cruella arrive at the farm to arrest her. In the police van, she belittles Jasper, Horace, and Skinner for their incompetence before they are sprayed by a skunk which she had mistaken for her bag. Pongo, Perdita, and their puppies are reunited with Roger and Anita. After being informed that the remaining 84 puppies have no home to go to since they have not been claimed, they decide to adopt them, bringing the total to 101. Roger designs a successful video game featuring dalmatian puppies as the protagonists and Cruella as the villain, and they move to the English countryside with their millions. Trivia * Scenes *Opening/Hello, Pongo! * * * *Bike Chase through London * Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers